Countless designs have been offered for cushioning people's shoes against the contact surfaces to which shoes are used. Cushioning is desirable not only in a static position but even more when walking or running. Effective cushioning faces many challenges. Cushioning must offer a softness not found without it, and at the same time must maintain support. Various pneumatic approaches have been utilized in shoe cushioning. The present invention offers unique solutions for effectively cushioning of all types of shoes.